Why the Master Banned Axel (or The Trauma of Gray)
by Druid Star
Summary: A request from sleepy-emo. Yaoi. Adult content. Very short.


_Ok, so let me explain: When my flatmate learnt that I was writing again she asked for a pairing… ok so she asked for porn. So here it is, a thank you for all the fics she has written/will write for me: Cheers, sleepy-emo. Later it might be expanded /rewritten but for now I'll keep it short as this is my first adult fic so to speak. Hope I do ok. Some OCness but that's what was ordered so that's what I wrote. It is obvious I don't own any of the characters and if you are underage/don't like slash then FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! DO NOT READ! _

_Other updates are coming soon! _

Hot and heavy hands pressed Natsu's back into the ridged wood of the Guild bar. Sliding down over his ass, they gripped his thighs and in a show of strength he was picked up; his legs spreading as he was placed to sit on the countertop and slim hips forged forward into his own. Natsu moaned as Axel claimed his lips, stealing his breath until he felt lightheaded and delirious for more. Locks of jagged red hair were made rough and haphazard as Natsu grabbed fistfuls and made desperate attempts to grind himself up, wrapping his legs around the taller male; drawing him closer still. He pulled insistently, sharply as blunt nails dragged themselves over his hips; dipping teasingly under the waistband of his trousers. Axel reached for Natsu's vest (he'd forbid him to wear anything with buttons months ago), sliding it down his arms until it caught at his elbows. The hand holding the scrap of fabric reached up and after capturing the soft pink spikes, tugged Natsu's head back; arching his body and exposing his neck so he could feast ravenously at the pale column of Natsu's throat. The fact that this move rendered Natsu trapped; his vest binding his arms behind him wasn't lost to Axel. The grin grew sharply into a smirk.

Axel wasted no time. Messy marks were sucked to a vivid purple; over collar bone and lower. Tender, teasing bites brought Natsu's nipples to a rosy flush; the sweet pain at each attack Axel made to his chest had Natsu whimpering- the only form of encouragement he could voice with his senses on fire, although Axel seemed content with anything he was able to give. Very content, if the urgent arousal he could feel pushing at him insistently was any indication. With a growl, a deep primeval sound which resonated from his chest and made parts of Natsu roll over and beg submissively to be taken hard and soon, Axel burst into motion. Trousers ripped and flesh was pressed into the unforgiving wood as Natsu found himself turned, stripped and bent over the bar.

Undulation; twisting, writhing sensuality – the sweaty, heady movement was all either of them knew. Again and again, the gentle whisper of skin on skin contrasted to deep guttural moans and the hiss of nails on wood as desperate hands scrambled for purchase. Fervently they raced, reached for-

An awkward cough and nothing moved. Two heads; one ruby, one candy cotton turned towards the noise. It is safe to say that the entirety of the Guild, standing; some sitting and drinking, others staring while others had backs turned and necks flushed were a bit of a surprise to the couple. It shouldn't have been of course, they had been there all along after all. Axel had bypassed the entirety of the Guild's members, brushed of Mirajane's warm welcome; shattering it when all he proceeded to do was to walk up to one of the more powerful youngsters of the guild and ravish him there and then. The needy noises he had dragged from the boisterous and downright stubborn young man was just as shocking as when he had continued to strip Natsu in front of the packed room. As pale flesh was exposed and molested many of the male members slowly became enraptured, Erza and Lucy too found themselves unable to look away. Happy forgot how to fly as his partner became _partnered_ with a tall dangerous redhead. Falling; his unconscious body knocked out Elfman mid-rant about the manliness of it all. In all the shocked chaos, two figures however caught Natsu's eye as he came back to reality and remembered that they weren't alone.

Gray it seemed was as pale as his coat, which he clutched to himself and huddled down within its warmth which he didn't seem to feel. Ironically, he felt rather cold at the moment. An icy chill griped his guts and later he would swear that he couldn't feel anything at all. For now, he stood frozen unable to look away; horror slowly etching itself over his features. At the Master's interruption the spell seemed to be broken and with a girlish scream Gray clawed at his eyes; trying to unsee _everything_ before promptly flailing into a dead faint. While Gray continued to sporadically twitch on the floor, Makarov was progressively getting redder and redder. Fists clenched, shoulders tensed as a sense of doom seemed to surround the tiny man. Those closest to him backed quickly away from him, Julia dragging Gray behind her. Anger stained Makarov's face, robbed him of complete sentences. "Name. Now."

Straightening up, Axel wrapped one arm around Natsu's naked waist and leered as the flesh beneath his fingers shivered delightfully.

"Hi, my name's Axel and you can call him mine."

The Master was not best pleased with the introduction.


End file.
